A Love Pentagon
by ilovegleesomuch1610
Summary: A series that starts at the begining of Season 2 of Glee involving the glee cast members but mainly Puck/Quinn Sam/Quinn Finn/Quinn Finn/Rachel and eventuly Puck/Rachel and more. Lots of Love and Drama and Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee.

The story is set in the episode Audition.

Chapter 1.

Quinn glared at Puck, thinking about how he had ruined her life with the baby. Puck looked back, thinking about how much he wanted her but how much he couldn't have her. Puck had been in a deep depression after Quinn rejected, him after Finn had broken up with her.

Finn watched Rachel explain to the whole of Glee club what the perfect 90's duet was like. He secretly missed Quinn, NO he couldn't think like that! She had humiliated him! But she was his first and ONLY love. He enjoyed being with Rachel but her habit to constantly under-mind him and it was getting frustrating! Quinn never did that to him.

Once glee club was over Finn saw Quinn going up to Sam the new boy. Wait a second why on earth is Quinn Fabray AKA head-cheerleader going up to Sam Evans AKA new kid!

"Hi" Quinn said, "I saw you tapping your foot during the New York song. Are you at all interested in joining glee club?" She asked him. "Uh yeah I guess but since I'm the new kid isn't my reputation at stake here? "Look, I get it I was like that too before joining. Why don't you come to a rehearsal after school tomorrow, you might surprise yourself and enjoy it. I'm Quinn by the way Quinn Fabray. It wouldn't hurt you to know one at least one person at this school." " Great umm err I'll see you there. I'm Sam. Sam Evans." Well I'll see you around Sam, Sam Evans.

Finn wasn't the type who admits that they are jealous but he did decide he had to keep Quinn and Sam apart. So Finn waltzed up to Quinn who was alone at her locker collecting books for the next lesson.

"Who were you just talking to Quinn? He seemed really, you know" Finn exclaimed "What, Sam? He's really nice, I even got him to join glee" " Well I just care about your," Finn sighed and carried on "safety." "Oh, thank you, I didn't even think we were on speaking terms." She replied "But Sam's really sweet so there's no need to worry. Anyway see you in class." Finn watched her walk away with a blank, confused look on his face.

Well that was weird, Quinn thought. I can definitely tell when Finn Hudson is jealous and it seemed like he was then. Hmm maybe he does just care about me. But it is strange that we don't talk all summer and when he sees me talking to another guy he tells me not too. The other thing is he is still dating Rachel. Oh well, anyway there is one good thing so far. Sam is so hot.

Quinn sat down in class next to Sam was gesturing her to sit next to him. He welcomed her with a grin and started asking her really random questions about WMHS and the glee club. But Quinn was enjoying her time with Sam as much as he was with her.

Finn strolled in with Rachel clinging on to his arm while he looked at the ground. Rachel managed to find two seats next to each other right by me. Finn Gave Quinn a 'What the heck are you doing kind of face' and Quinn just ignored him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

I made a mistake with this story when publishing it this is supposed to be a Finn/Quinn story.

Chapter 2

Finn had told Quinn to meet him at 4 o'clock at the choir room. Quinn arrived suspicious of why she here.

"Hi Quinn, sit down." He had a quiet tone of voice on, it was the kind of voice he used on her when they were together alone.

The blonde sat down next to Finn still wandering what she was doing here.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" The girl asked

"No, just listen"

He started to sing Dreaming of You by The Coral

What's up with my heart when it skips a beat

Can't feel no pavement right under my feet

Up in my lonely room

When I'm dreaming of you (Points at Quinn)

Oh what can I do

I still need you, but

I don't want you now

When I'm down and my hands are tied (Holds Quinn's hand)

I cannot reach a pen for me to draw the line (brings her up to the stage)

From this pain I just can't disguise (starts dancing)

Its gonna hurt but I'll have to say goodbye (she laughs, he smiles)

Up in my lonely room

When I'm dreaming of you

Oh what can I do (He looks in to her eyes)

I still need you, but (she looks back)

I dont want you now

Oh yeah

Ohhh Ohhhhh

Up in my lonely room

When I'm dreaming of you

Oh what can I do

I still need you, but

I don't want you now

"That was great but what are you trying to tell me?" Quinn said, confused

"I still, have feelings for you that's why I was, look Quinn last week I was jealous of you and Sam."

"Have you told Rachel? Wait no of course not otherwise you'd be dead right now, look I understand you're a bit _confused _right now, b-but you can't do this to me and Sam and Rachel and Puck."

"Wait when did Sam come in to this" Finn said with a worried voice.

"Since I started dating him." She replied "And, you're dating Rachel

FINN'S POV

Oh Crap


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs involved in this chapter.

Thank you so much for the comments, I hope you like this chapter. What do you want me to do for my next chapter?

Chapter 3

Finn stood at Rachel's locker waiting for her. He was going to the theatre with her to see Wicked for the 8th time. Rachel came up to the locker.

"So are you ready, I can't wait, I practically learnt all the words to ALL the songs!" Rachel said, her face gleaming.

"I can't do this anymore." Finn muttered to himself but Rachel heard him.

"What! Why, I thought you loved wicked!" Rachel replied looking at the floor.

"No not at all, you don't know me very well, and well I really like you Rachel, but I feel like you don't know me as much as some people do. And we never talk about US as a couple because the conversation was always about YOU. Rachel I really want to still be friends with you but I think I love someone else." Finn had tried to let her down lightly but he had so much to express that he almost shouted at her.

"You love Q-Quinn" Rachel had always had a stutter when she said Quinn's name because she was so intimidated by Quinn. "I knew this would happen Finn, you just never loved me, did you?" She said acting guilty.

"Rachel, please don't do that whole acting guilty thing, I care about you Rachel but you don't need me and to be honest I d-don't think I need you either."

"I don't care what you feel for Quinn, you only like her because she's beautiful, in true life Finn she is an evil BITCH!" Rachel shouted

"What the hell did you call Quinn? That's low Rachel even for you! And for your information I've loved her ever since I started dating you. Most of the songs I sang in Glee club were for her, she had no idea!

Finn stormed off leaving Rachel alone at her locker.

Puck came up to Rachel asking if she was ok and he washed off her tears.

Finn had finally found Quinn he took Quinn's hand and told her the news.

"Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend, I think I love you"

Quinn was quite stunned by what Finn had just said but before she could say anything Finn dragged her in to the choir room.

"Quinn, I understand you need time to think but just listen to this it may help you make up your mind.

Finn sat down at the piano and started to sing the acoustic version of 'It Girl' by Jason Derulo

I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks

Just tryna find ya

I've been like a maniac insomniac,

5 steps behind ya

Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit

Check please...

Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams

Much more than a Grammy award,

That's how much you mean to me

_[Chorus:]_

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl,

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long,

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_

Let me play it loud

You can't help but turn them heads

Knockin' them dead

Dropping like flies around you

If I get your body close not letting go

Hoping you're about to

Tell them other guys they can lose your number

You're done!

They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!

Like a TV show playing reruns

Every chance I get,

I'm a turn you on

_[Chorus:]_

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all-night-long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_

Let me play it loud

_[Bridge:]_

Can't seem to stop you from... running, running

Through my, through my mind, mind

Just keep it coming, coming

Til' I make you mine, mine

You've got that something, something

I wanna be with girl

You're my greatest hit girl

Just say this is it girl...

Hey baby...

Don't you know you're my it girl

_[Chorus:]_

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl,

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_

Let me play it loud

Let me hear you singing like...

Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_

Everybody in the crowd

Let me hear you singing like

This is it girl.

"I love you" Quinn said


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs that may be included.

I had so much fun writing this chapter, sorry for the late update. Thanks for all the comments! What do you want to happen next chapter?

Chapter 4

"What did you say?" Finn said in a soft voice already knowing.

"Umm, nothing, umm that was great Finn I better go." Quinn replied. While she stared to leave

"Quinn, wait!" Finn shouted

Quinn stopped suddenly and turned her head towards Finn who was walking up to her.

Finn grabbed Quinn's head and he gently turned it towards his head. Finn leaned in. So did Quinn.

Finn's lips touched Quinn's gently. Quinn took a breath and started to kiss him much more passionately. Finn's hand ran through her hair. He clutched her waist and she rapped her arms around Finn's neck.

Then reality hit Quinn.

"Sam!"

Quinn ran out and slammed the door behind her.

Finn just stood there thinking about the epic kiss they had just had. Now Finn wanted her, bad.

IN THE CORRIDOR

"Sam, wait, we need to talk." Quinn shouted from across the hallway.

"Look, Quinn if it's about stealing your Doritos yesterday, I'm sorry I jus-, oh wait I know that Quinn look, please don't break up with me."

"Sam, I love you and I probably always will but, I can't do this anymore, I know this sounds cheesy but literally it's not you, it's me. I just, I think I love someone else as well as you and-"

"Quinn don't do this, stay with me, I like you enough so I can be patient, I will wait until you're not so confused about this." Sam said

Quinn hugged him.

"Sam, I will always be here for you but you need to move on."

Quinn walked away with her head in her hands. She wanted to go into a dark corner and die.

Quinn sat down on a bench, alone, crying.

"Hey, Quinn, umm so I heard the news, do you want some tissue paper for your eyes." Finn said trying to be as quiet as possible so no one could hear him.

"Yes please" Quinn snuffled.

Finn got her the paper and wiped her eyes then gently kissed her forehead.

"Finn, that's the forth time I've broken someone's heart, Sam would hate me if I used you of all people as my safety net. But I think I love you, Finn.

" So how about tonight lets say 8, BreadStiX" Said Finn

"Ok"


End file.
